


Unidos como por costuras

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Pining, Sewing, Texting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: En el mundo había tres hechos contundentes: El sol salía por el este, Sirius estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Remus, y de paso, no había nada que éste no hiciera por las personas a las que amaba. En especial, sus ahijados; en específico, Teddy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Unidos como por costuras

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta coser, pero es una actividad que me requiere tiempo (para mí) y amor (hacia los demás) para llevarla a cabo. Imaginé que Sirius sería igual, porque él tiene ambos elementos de sobra cuando se trata de Remus, y por ser una extensión suya que adora, también Teddy.   
> Además vi un fanart increíble en Tumblr, y no pude resistirme~ Les dejo el link por si quieren verlo por ustedes mismas: https://avril-circus.tumblr.com/post/188857544452/my-dad-made-this-just-for-me-the-proud-boy-has

**Unidos como por costuras**

Sirius había tenido su oportunidad con Remus y la había desperdiciado cuando ambos tenían quince años y las hormonas en revolución perpetua.

Por aquel entonces, eran alumnos de Hogwarts y miembros de la misma casa, la siempre condecorada Gryffindor con sus colores tradicionales en rojo y dorado que tanto les henchían el pecho de orgullo. Más que eso todavía, pues pertenecían al mismo dormitorio, e incluso sus camas eran contiguas la una de la otra, de tal manera en que no era para nada extraño que desde siempre uno de los dos se colara a la cama del otro cuando el resto de sus compañeros ya se hubieran dormido y ellos dos tuvieran oportunidad de contarse secretos a media voz.

Como todo lo bueno en la vida de Sirius por aquel entonces (y era poco realmente, se podía contar con los dedos de una mano), su enamoriscamiento con Remus no estaba destinado a funcionar.

En la agonía de un primer amor y que éste fuera uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo, Sirius sólo consiguió un beso y una confesión a medias de ser correspondido por parte de Remus antes de que la caldera pútrida que era su familia estallara por completo. Bastó que a oídos de Madre llegara el rumor de que Sirius atentaba nuevamente contra el ya bastante lacerado honor Black para que fuera requerido en casa durante el periodo vacacional, y la situación llegó a niveles tan insostenibles que su hermano Regulus abandonó su trono de hijo intachable para pedir ayuda por ambos y le puso así fin a esa etapa infernal en la que habían nacido.

Fue así como Sirius y Regulus abandonaron Grimmauld Place acompañados de una pareja de policías, y su patria potestad pasó a mano de su tío Alphard, a quien sólo conocían por las vilipendiosas historias que Madre contaba de su hermano, y que resultaron ser una completa patraña cuando él examinó las heridas físicas que su hermana les había infligido, pero también se identificó con ellos en aquellas que no podían verse a simple vista, y sin necesidad de palabras los rodeó con sus brazos y les hizo saber que todo iba a mejorar a partir de ese punto.

Así, Sirius y Regulus cambiaron su domicilio en Londres y se mudaron con su tío a Sudáfrica donde éste se había establecido desde varias décadas atrás y en donde se esforzó en hacer para ellos un hogar. No lo consiguió, por supuesto, pero no fue culpa suya. Ambos hermanos Black eran nacidos y criados de Londres, y llevaban en sus venas el hechizo que la ciudad ejercía en unos cuantos afortunados. No que por ello su estancia en Sudáfrica fuera infeliz o poco provechosa, sino todo lo contrario. Lejos de sus padres, Sirius y Regulus tuvieron oportunidad de florecer como personas, sus _propias_ personas, y redescubrir que eran más que el apellido que les había sido impuesto al nacimiento con una serie de reglas a seguir.

En Sudáfrica había asumido Sirius su homosexualidad, conseguido un segundo beso, perdido la virginidad, mantenido su primera relación seria y también obtenido su primer corazón roto. O mejor dicho, el segundo... Remus realmente había sido el primero en muchos más aspectos de los que se le podía dar crédito en realidad. Pese a que Sudáfrica representó para él y Regulus un nuevo comienzo, una segunda oportunidad de vivir lejos del yugo de sus padres, Sirius nunca olvidó al mejor grupo de amigos que alguna vez tuvo en Hogwarts: Los autoproclamados Merodeadores.

El contacto con Remus, James y Peter durante esos años fue siempre intermitente. A su llegada a Sudáfrica, Sirius intercambió cartas con ellos sin parar y consiguió paliar así la nostalgia de Londres y la soledad de encontrarse al otro extremo del mundo, pero pronto el contacto fue espaciándose hasta desaparecer. Casi. Sirius siempre podía contar con felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, y él a su vez hacía lo suyo llamando de vez en cuando y poniéndose al tanto con los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

Con James fue más fácil que con el resto. Ellos dos compartían intereses en común y la amistad nunca resultó forzada sin importar las circunstancias. El trato con Peter fue diferente, un tanto menos frecuente pero no afectuoso, y Sirius siempre podía contar con su amigo cuando lo necesitaba. En tanto que Remus... Él y Remus adoptaron una política de olvidar su beso, sus sentimientos y seguir adelante. Los cuatro como Merodeadores hicieron un pacto de ser amigos por siempre, que a sus diecisiete ya era ridículo, pero no por ello se volvió una mentira.

El trato siguió en pie cuando cinco años después, recién graduado de la universidad, Sirius decidió que quería volver a Londres a probar suerte, y con la bendición de su tío Alphard y la de Regulus, así lo hizo.

A su retorno, poco había cambiado en Londres. La ciudad tenía esa atemporalidad que la mantenía como una de las grandes urbes del ayer, hoy y siempre, pero en cambio él había cambiado, y también sus amigos cuando se reunieron con él.

Peter había perdido la grasa de la infancia que todavía el último año que se habían visto cara a cara conservaba, y aunque no era alto, sí era fornido y asiduo levantador de pesas. James en cambio había dado un estirón y perdido el acné de la adolescencia; conservaba los lentes, y su corazón prendado de Lily Evans, pero al menos ahora la chica era su novia oficial desde años atrás y ella también recibió a Sirius con un abrazo y la más sincera de las bienvenidas por su retorno. Remus era quien más había cambiado. Alto como Sirius (y éste se vanagloriaba de su estatura por encima del promedio) ahora llevaba su cabello en un corte moderno que resaltaba sus rizos color miel y que servían para ocultar la prominente cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado.

La historia Sirius la conocía: Apenas dos años atrás, saliendo de un bar a las tantas de la madrugada, ellos habían presenciado la discusión de una pareja en un callejón. El chico gritaba, la chica forcejeaba, y James intervino. Sus lentes habían salido volando con un puñetazo, y al salir Remus en defensa de su amigo, había recibido un corte que primero no reconoció como tal, sino como un latigazo de agua helada. Peter había desarmado al atacante, y después la policía arribó, pero fue necesaria la asistencia de los servicios médicos y de recuerdo hubo secuelas que perdurarían como un ingrato recordatorio. James se había recuperado aunque con una ligera desviación del tabique, Peter había testificado con contra del atacante, y Remus era quien peor la había llevado. Y mejor, desde el punto de vista que se apreciara. Cierto que salió del incidente con una cicatriz que ahora era su sello característico y resultaba imposible de ignorar, pero también con una novia, porque justo la chica que estaba siendo atacada en el callejón acudió a visitarlo al hospital y... El resto como se dice era historia.

Ella también acudió a recibir a Sirius con el resto de sus amigos, y Sirius aprendió su nombre (Nymphadora Tonks) y que sólo podían llamarla por su apellido, excepto Remus, que tenía el honor de decirle Dora y a cambio obtener una mirada de absoluta devoción.

Encontrarse con que Remus tenía novia rompió cualquier ilusión que Sirius tuviera respecto a ellos dos y a las alocadas fantasías con las que había alimentado su alma en los últimos años de soledad, pero consiguió reponerse en tiempo récord, y con una sonrisa en labios que ocultaba su corazón nuevamente roto por su primer amor, intercambió con Dora frases de cortesía y se forzó a apreciarla, no tanto como persona, sino como la novia de Remus, a ojos vistas, lo hacía feliz.

A su modo de razonarlo, era lo único que le quedaba.

***

—¡Siriuuusss! —Corrió Teddy al encuentro de su padrino cuando éste acudió a recogerlo después del colegio y Sirius aguantó un quejido sofocado a medias cuando el niño brincó y se prendió a él como un koala. Hasta hace un año, cargarlo no había sido problema alguno, pero Teddy tenía ya ocho años, pronto serían nueve, y al igual que su papá, sería tan alto como para provocarle una hernia si no controlaba esas muestras de su afecto.

Con todo, Sirius vivía por los momentos como ese, donde la felicidad de Teddy se anteponía a su bienestar, y la sonrisa de su ahijado lo significaba todo, especialmente ahora que su situación familiar era un caos.

Vale, que llamarlo caos era exagerar, aunque no por mucho. Después de todo, un divorcio no era el fin del mundo, y había que reconocérsele a Remus y a Dora que estaban dando lo mejor de sí para que su separación no afectara más de lo necesario a su hijo, pero eso no impedía que el asunto por sí solo fuera de lo más desastroso y deprimente, y le influyera así al niño de manera negativa.

Las grietas en su matrimonio ya se habían visto venir en los últimos años, incluso antes del nacimiento de Teddy, pero como muchas parejas en su situación, ambos creyeron que un bebé serviría para fortalecer su unión y en cambio sólo sirvió como un recordatorio de lo incompatibles que eran. Teddy por supuesto no era ningún error y ambos lo amaban y habían hecho hasta lo imposible porque su relación funcionara, pero después de un largo periodo en que apenas si se toleraban en la misma habitación por el bien de su hijo, al final había elegido separarse.

De eso hacía ya tres años, y alternaban temporadas en las que se prometían volver e intentarlo de vuelta, y después acababan por retirarse a esquinas opuestas a lamerse las heridas...

—Los rompimientos nunca son tan simples como cortar de raíz y ya está, porque esto es un árbol y no una brizna de hierba —había dicho Remus en una de esas ocasiones en las que Sirius estuvo para él cuando pasó a medianoche a la casa que compartía con Dora y le ayudó a empacar una vez más sus pertenencias.

Realmente el amor no era sencillo. Si lo sabría Sirius, que incluso más de una década después de haber vuelto a Londres seguía tan enamorado de Remus hasta la médula como desde el inicio. Pero en realidad, pocas relaciones lo eran. Incluso su amistad, en apariencia incondicional, era a ratos difícil de sobrellevar cuando debía anteponer sus sentimientos platónicos por encima de los románticos y recordar su lugar en la vida de Remus como un amigo más, de los mejores, pero sólo un amigo.

—¿Papá tampoco pudo venir por mí hoy? —Preguntó Teddy al soltar un poco a Sirius, y la sonrisa que antes enarbolaba perdió un poco su sinceridad.

—No —confirmó Sirius sus sospechas—, pero mi pidió venir en su lugar y llevarte al parque.

—No es cierto. A papá no le gusta que vaya al parque cuando está por llover porque cree que puedo resfriarme —le confió Teddy—, pero no importa.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale? —Le pidió Sirius al dejarlo de vuelta en el piso y Teddy asintió.

Cómplices como ningún otro par, enfilaron al parque.

Después de la última separación entre Remus y Dora, la que ellos llamaban la definitiva y que habían mantenido como tal por el último año, poco habían hecho por finiquitar su matrimonio con un divorcio legal. Si bien les costaba a veces verse a los ojos para tratar temas banales y de ahí que las pequeñas diferencias desgastaran su matrimonio más que una gran desavenencia, tratándose de Teddy no tenían problemas en hacer por él lo que era más conveniente para su hijo que para ellos, y ya que era Dora la que tenía un horario nocturno trabajando con la policía en una unidad cibernética dedicada a desmantelar redes de pornografía infantil y otros delitos similares, le correspondía a Remus la mayor parte de los días hacerse cargo de su hijo.

En teoría, genial. Remus había estado dispuesto a acudir a los tribunales a pedir por ley la mitad de custodia compartida que le correspondía como padre, y poder disfrutar de su hijo cinco de cada siete días de la semana encajaba de maravilla con sus deseos, pero en la práctica... Sus horarios eran sólo un poco mejores que los de Dora.

Remus trabajaba como editor en una casa editorial internacional que se dedicaba a hacer traducciones de otros idiomas y a buscar nuevos talentos, y más veces que no tenía Remus que quedarse hasta tarde corrigiendo galeras y supervisando impresiones. De no ser porque después de Teddy su trabajo era lo más importante en su vida y de paso una generosa fuente de ingresos cuando la renta en Londres era un motivo constante para jamás bajar la guardia, Remus haría rato que reduciría su jornada a medio tiempo con el corte de salario y beneficios correspondiente de no ser porque siempre tuvo a su lado amigos que lo apoyaran.

No mucho después de graduarse de la universidad había perdido Remus primero a su mamá por cáncer y a su papá de la pena por su ausencia, y aunque los veía poco porque ellos seguían afincados en Cardiff, siempre podía contar con ellos para cualquier brete en el que se hubiera metido. Tras su fallecimiento, ese apoyo lo había recibido de su grupo de amigos, siendo Sirius quien más cerca permaneciera a su lado dispuesto a colocar sus necesidades por encima de las suyas.

En algún punto durante ese último año, James le había reñido a Sirius innumerables veces y acusado de paliar su corazón roto de maneras que no eran las adecuadas, como lo era convertirse en el apoyo constante de Remus durante su divorcio haciendo a un lado sus propios sentimientos y sentido de autopreservación.

Sirius había mentido asegurándole a James que lo tenía todo controlado, pero mientras observaba a Teddy en el parque jugar con otros chicos a un improvisado juego de fútbol, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá su amigo no estuviera tan desencaminado y que él no estuviera haciendo nada para proteger su corazón de un inminente rompimiento...

Hacía tiempo que Sirius había hecho las paces por su amor a Remus. Lo amaba, sí, y no esperaba más de él que su amistad. Simple como eso. A buena hora había vuelto a Londres para encontrar que el único chico por el que alguna vez hubiera albergado emociones profundas ya hubiera superado el único beso que intercambiaron durante su adolescencia y tuviera una novia, que después sería su esposa, y por último exesposa... La progresión no era la idónea, y Sirius no guardaba rencores contra Dora, aunque a ratos detestaba ser tan patético como para que ese divorcio provocara en él una sacudida en la caja de Pandora que era su corazón, donde la esperanza todavía anidaba y le hacía fantasear con escenarios de lo más improbables.

«Oh, no te hagas esto a ti mismo, Padfoot», pensó Sirius, refiriéndose a sí mismo por el apodo que se había ganado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Si acaso porque sólo podía pensar en Remus en los mismos términos. «Moony no es para ti y lo sabes bien...»

Para mal que sin importar cuánto se lo repitiera, Sirius invariablemente volvía a esas ideas, especialmente ahora que él y Remus se habían acercado tanto en los últimos meses.

Por supuesto, el resto de su grupo de amigos también habían puesto de su parte. James y Lily siempre echaban la mano cuando podían con Teddy, pero ellos ya tenían a Harry unos cuantos años mayor, y se les complicaba un poco; Peter estaba en la misma situación, pues se había casado con una afable mujer de nombre Mary Macdonald que le había dado mellizas y las niñas todavía acudían al kindergarten. Eso había dejado a Sirius el camino libre para ser el mejor apoyo de Remus, pues soltero (siempre disponible para él) y sin un trabajo fijo (aunque sí ingresos, por un fideicomiso e ilustraciones que vendía aquí y allá) tenía completa disponibilidad para fungir como la faltante figura materna de Teddy mientras su situación familiar se normalizaba.

O como él prefería fantasear, su segundo padre...

—Oh, Padfoot —masculló Sirius al haber alcanzado peligrosos niveles de autocomplacencia, y con desgana, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la banca del parque sobre la cual descansaba y se forzó a olvidar a Remus.

Al menos por un rato.

Teddy accedió a acortar su visita al tarde cuando la leve llovizna intermitente que había ese día se convirtió en una lluvia en toda regla, y Sirius no tuvo inconveniente en ayudarle con su mochila mientras sostenía sobre sus cabezas (más sobre Teddy, que su hombro del lado opuesto iba mojado) la sombrilla. A la par que maniobraban por las calles encharcadas y evitaban el tránsito de otros transeúntes en la calle, Teddy le iba contando a mil por hora del próximo festival navideño que se celebraría en su escuela y que requeriría un disfraz si es que quería participar sobre el escenario.

—Ah, sólo que creo que volveré a ser un árbol, o un arbusto, o algo del decorado —agregó con una nota triste en su tono de voz, y Sirius no aguantó la curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que el reparto de papeles no es equitativo y la profesora tiene sus favoritos?

—La maestra McGonagall hace siempre un sorteo —dijo Teddy, pisando con fuerza en un charco—, pero ni papá ni mamá me dejan aceptar los papeles buenos. Dicen que no tienen tiempo para trabajar en mi disfraz y que debo elegir lo que sea más sencillo. Los arbustos sólo requieren de cartón y pintura verde.

Sirius bufó. —¿Y a ti qué te parece eso? ¿De qué será la obra de este año?

—Se llama “Los doce príncipes y las doce princesas” —dijo Teddy, que procedió a contarle a Sirius la trama de la historia.

Básicamente todos los alumnos de su clase serían príncipes y princesas en sus mejores galas, habría un baile y un par de luchas con espadas, y de pronto a Sirius le resultó insoportable la idea de permitir que Teddy se convirtiera en el único arbusto vivo del decorado sólo porque Remus y Dora no tenía de su parte tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a Teddy en esa actividad.

—¿Pero te gustaría ser uno de los actores principales? —Presionó Sirius al niño, y éste encogió un hombro.

—Supongo... Los arbustos nunca tienen diálogo, y yo siempre quise hablar sobre el escenario. Sería divertido participar en los ensayos.

—No se diga más —declaró Sirius al pasarle un brazo por la espalda y atraerlo contra su costado con cariño—. ¿Cuándo será ese sorteo?

—Mañana durante la clase de artes.

—Puedes participar. No importa qué papel te toque, puedes representarlo.

—Pero papá dijo... Mamá dijo... —Teddy suspiró—. Jamás tendrán tiempo para ayudarme con el disfraz.

—Ellos no —replicó Sirius de buen humor—, pero yo sí.

Teddy giró el rostro, y con ojos grandes y tan parecidos a los de Remus que podrían convencer a Sirius de cualquier cosa, preguntó: —¿En serio?

—Creo que sabrías mejor que preguntar eso —le chanceó Sirius, y le hizo cosquillas, perdiendo el balance con la sombrilla y mojándolos a ambos en el proceso, pero era parte de su tradición—. Yo siempre soy serio.

—¡Oh, Sirius! Gracias —dijo Teddy, que feliz como no se le veía en meses, rió por su broma como si fuera la primera vez.

Que a consideración de Sirius, ya habría tiempo después de resolver los tecnicismos como lo eran la creación de un disfraz desde cero y convencer a Remus de que era una buena idea.

Para cuando Remus estuvo de vuelta en su piso, Sirius ya había preparado la cena, metido a lavar tres cargas de ropa, alimentado los peces, supervisado la tarea de Teddy y preparado la tetera para que cuando éste cruzara el dintel de la puerta pudiera recibirlo con una taza humeante de su sabor favorito: Chai con leche.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Pads —dijo Remus al dar el primer sorbo a su té, antes incluso de desprenderse de su maletín y la gabardina que venía mojada por los bajos.

Sirius le ayudó a deshacerse de las prendas mojadas, y puso el paraguas a secar en su sitio designado para ello mientras le daba espacio a Remus para volver a ser persona luego de haber viajado apretado en el metro como sardina luego de una jornada laboral que con toda certeza lo había drenado de fuerzas y paciencia.

—¿Y Teddy? —Preguntó Remus cuando ya había bebido media taza y él y Sirius estaban en la cocina.

Remus se había sentado en la mesita que ahí tenía, y Sirius se enfocó en preparar para él un bocadillo simple de lo que antes había cocinado: Un panecillo con pavo y abundante alfalfa y aderezo.

—Lo mandé a bañarse —dijo Sirius, colocando el plato frente a Remus y considerando su quedo ‘gracias’ como todo el pago que necesitaba—. Fuimos al parque, hizo su tarea, ya pagué la factura del gas y mañana estaré cuando venga el plomero para arreglar esa gotera en la caldera.

Remus sonrió con su panecillo en el aire y a centímetros de su boca. —Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

En el pecho, el corazón de Sirius pareció ensancharse hasta ocupar por completo su caja torácica.

—El mejor amigo que jamás podría tener —prosiguió Remus, y con la misma rapidez que su pecho se había expandido, se colapsó en uno. Y con todo, la expresión afable de Sirius se mantuvo inamovible.

—Sólo hice lo que necesitaba hacerse —dijo Sirius con sencillez, que se había sentado frente a él en la mesita de la cocina y servido una taza de té para sí mismo.

De hecho, no tenía ni sed, pero adoraba que la mesa era tan reducida en espacio que invariablemente su pierna rozaba siempre la de Remus.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —Preguntó Sirius con genuino interés, y entre bocados Remus lo puso al tanto de las últimas novedades en la editorial.

Con absoluta atención escuchó Sirius acerca del día de Remus, que como siempre sabía convertir lo más mundano en un relato digno de atención. A pesar de trabajar en una editorial y tener la vista clavada en los próximos libros a publicarse, Remus contaba también con un sexto sentido para descubrir drama y tensiones subyacentes a donde quiera que iba, así que estaba al tanto de la última pelea conyugal entre Alice y Frank Longbottom del equipo de impresiones, del vicio secreto de Edgar Bones por el frasco de jarabe para la tos que a diario rellenaba con whisky, y otros cotilleos similares que pasaban desapercibidos en la oficina para todos menos para él.

Sirius no conocía en carne y hueso a las personas de las que Remus le hablaba, pero como si importara. Después de años, estaba tan al tanto de sus vidas que casi los sentía como personajes de su propia novela particular, siempre con un horario de lunes a viernes y transmisiones en esa misma cocinita.

—¿Y qué tal tú día? —Preguntó Remus al terminar de hablar, como si Sirius no le hubiera descrito ya lo que había hecho, pero entonces comprendió que no se refería a su tarde, sino a la mañana.

—Ah, trabajé un poco en las ilustraciones que me pidieron para esa revista, pero... —Pero había tenido que ponerle un alto porque había salido a hacerle la compra de la semana a Remus y después había hecho tiempo antes de ir por Teddy al colegio.

La esquina de la boca de Remus se contrajo apenas de manera perceptible. —Sirius...

—¿Qué? —Replicó éste a la defensiva—. No es nada. Me han dado una extensión de tiempo hasta finales de mes. Además, no es como si mi trabajo peligrara. Ventajas de ser mi propio jefe, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm, incluso así... —Remus recogió de la mesa un par de migajas que habían caído de su pan—. Me sabe mal que por mi culpa estés-...

—No es tu culpa —le interrumpió Sirius—. Para nada. Estaba aburrido y sin inspiración. De todos modos hoy no habría avanzado gran cosa ni forzándome.

Remus suspiró. —Vale. Pero no dejo de pensar que estoy abusando de tu generosidad.

—¿Por unos cuantos favores que te hago? No bromees, Moony —le chanceó Sirius—. De todos modos tenía que salir, y me gusta ayudarlos a ti y a Teddy.

Remus pareció a punto de señalar que la definición ‘unos cuantos favores’ variaba de manera considerable entre él y Sirius, puesto que éste último no tenía inconveniente en ayudarle sin importar de qué se tratara. Daba lo mismo un favor que otro, y Sirius jamás decía ‘no’ a Remus, lo que a ratos hacía sentir a éste como si se aprovechara de su amistad a pesar de lo mucho que insistiera Sirius de que no era así.

—Incluso así... —Presionó Remus, pero entonces Teddy gritó desde el baño porque había olvidado entrar con una toalla, y Sirius se ofreció a ir en su ayuda.

Remus mientras tanto lavó su plato y taza, y a su vuelta Sirius le riñó por no dejarlos para él en el fregadero.

—Eres mi amigo, Sirius, no la sirvienta —dijo Remus, tocando de vuelta otro punto sensible porque gran parte de la limpieza del piso corría por mano de éste.

A Remus le mortificaba que Sirius se hubiera tomado tan en serio su labor de ayudarlo, en especial cuando al volver a casa encontraba cada superficie impecable, los canastos de ropa sucia vacíos y los cestos de basura limpios. Tras su primera separación con Dora, Remus había descubierto que no era nada bueno con la limpieza, y que sus horarios tampoco le proporcionaban el tiempo o las energías suficientes para mantener el orden en su espacio personal, que a solas no era un problema tal cual, pero sí cuando Teddy se quedaba con él. De no haber sido porque Sirius le había echado la mano también en ese aspecto de su vida, Remus estaría jodido y lo tenía así de claro.

—¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por tonterías? —Le riñó Sirius juguetón, y después reveló sus intenciones para el resto de la velada—. Vuelve a casa y disfruta de tu tarde. Además, hoy salió la nueva temporada de esa serie que te gusta tanto.

La línea de tensión en la frente de Remus desapareció completo. —¡No! —Exclamó con incredulidad.

—¡Sí! —Le sorprendió Sirius, que venía planeando esa velada desde semanas atrás—. Y compré vino y chocolates.

Remus se quedó sin palabras, y tras largos segundos, por último se sonrió con timidez. —Eres único en tu clase, y yo afortunado por tenerte en mi vida.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —murmuró Sirius, que para no dejar que el momento se convirtiera en uno del que después se tuviera que arrepentir por si acaso sus sentimientos por Remus sacaban lo peor de él, le indicó a Remus esperarlo en el dormitorio.

El piso de Remus era pequeño como cualquier otro en Londres. Apenas una cocina-comedor-salita con lo indispensable, baño, un armario, y dos dormitorios. El de Teddy era diminuto, apenas cabía su cama y el armario, pero no era como si el de Remus fuera mejor. Éste se había conformado con una cama doble a costa de meter su ropa en una cajonera, pero valía la pena porque era el pretexto perfecto para que pasaran del sofá de segunda mano repleto de bultos y mejor se acostaran juntos en la cama.

Platónicamente, por supuesto. Sirius no tenía que recordárselo más de lo indispensable, pues en medio siempre quedaba el portátil de Remus y los bocadillos para poner distancia.

Mientras Sirius se hacía con el vino y el chocolate, Remus acomodó las almohadas y sacó una manta extra para que su amigo tuviera con qué taparse.

Como siempre que tenía permiso de acompañarlo en su cama (Sirius brincó igual que haría un perro al que se le prohibiera acceder a los muebles), buscó una posición cómoda que le permitiera robarle miradas a Remus sin que éste se percatara. Y no es como si fuera a necesitarlo. La nueva temporada del programa favorito de Remus lo mantuvo absorto por las siguientes dos horas, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y los bostezos comenzaron a hacer mella en él, por lo que a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que anunciar su retirada.

—Ve con cuidado —le aconsejó Remus en la puerta de su piso, y Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no ceder a la tentación de tomar su rostro entre ambas manos y simplemente besarlo.

—Eso haré. Nos vemos mañana, Moony.

—Cuídate, Padfoot.

Y después se separaron.

Un par de días después, recibió Sirius de Remus un mensaje:

RL: ¿Qué es eso que cuenta Teddy de participar en una obra como uno de los doce príncipes del reino?

RL: ¿En verdad le prometiste hacerle el disfraz?

SB: Exactamente eso.

SB: Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

SB: Yo me encargaré de todo.

Claro que la realidad era diferente a lo que Sirius había visualizado cuando se comprometió con Teddy a proporcionarle lo necesario para su obra. Después de que su ahijado le contara a grandes rasgos en qué consistía la historia que representarían para toda la escuela y padres invitados a finales de año en el festival escolar, Sirius había investigado por su cuenta una versión más completa que serviría como base para los ensayos.

Resultaba con que lo que él pensaba que sería un simple traje de príncipe con mallas entalladas y algunos detalles aquí y allá plus la corona, en realidad era lo opuesto. Porque parte del encanto del cuento era el giro de la trama que volvía a las chicas del curso los príncipes que rescatarían a los chicos en sus papeles de princesas. Dicho más sencillo, no haría para Teddy un traje de príncipe, sino un vestido de princesa, y no se imaginaba siquiera por dónde empezar con aquel proyecto titánico.

—Oh, no me mires a mí. Tú te has metido por tu cuenta en este embrollo —le chanceó Lily, que aprovechando que Harry tenía entrenamiento de rugby en un campo cercano, había accedido a acompañar a Sirius a revisar telas y comenzar con la planeación del disfraz.

De antemano se había preparado Sirius leyendo un poco de costura y planteándose si su mejor estrategia no era contratar una costurera profesional que se encargara del vestido, pero entonces Teddy le había hecho saber cuán emocionado estaba de que su padrino le haría el disfraz desde cero como a pocos de sus compañeros en el grupo de las doce princesas, a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que al menos intentarlo.

—Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —Preguntó Sirius al aire, pero al cabo de media hora recorriendo los pasillos de las telas y con los cabellos de punta luego de pasarse con desesperación los dedos entre los mechones, estaba listo para retractarse. Casi.

—¿Tienes siquiera un diseño en mente? —Sugirió Lily empezar por lo más básico, ella misma hojeando un par de revistas de costura de un anaquel y ofreciéndole a Sirius una para que la revisara—. Es decir, una vez que tengas claro el modelo y la talla el resto es seguir instrucciones, ¿no?

Sirius tomó la revista y pasó las páginas con expresión ceñuda. —Pero no tengo máquina de coser...

—Pues compra una —dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio—. A punto estuviste de comprar una cama de bronceado cuando el año pasado Remus se quejó de estar mortalmente pálido luego de un invierno londinense. Una máquina de coser por Teddy no es nada.

—¿Son caras?

—Ni idea, cariño, pero podemos investigar.

Con ayuda de una dependiente ya mayor que se acercó a auxiliarlos cuando su expresión de pánico alcanzó niveles alarmantes, pronto Sirius tuvo en mente un par de máquinas de coser que podrían cumplir los requisitos de lo que él necesitaba. Y tal como había dicho la señora Figg (la amable empleada que los atendió, incluso si su aseo personal dejaba algo que desear con sus ropas repletas de pelo de gato), gran parte del placer y la frustración de la costura se encontraba en hacerlo despacio y con cuidado para no arruinarlo.

Lily tuvo que marcharse por Harry, pero Sirius acudió a la tienda departamental que la señora Figg le había recomendado, y antes de la hora del cierre ya se había convertido en el flamante dueño de una máquina de coser eléctrica con dieciocho puntadas, ensamblado de botones, alta velocidad, equipo de mantenimiento y un kit básico de agujas e hilos. Significara eso lo que significara...

Sin tener en claro si llevaba a casa una máquina de coser cualquiera o la mejor pieza de ingeniería creada por el hombre, Sirius se quedó despierto hasta las tantas leyendo el manual de instrucciones y probando cómo poner las agujas, los hilos, y coser sus primeras puntadas en una sábana vieja porque se había olvidado de comprar tela para practicar.

Con todo, el resultado no fue para nada la catástrofe que Sirius había esperado. Cierto que las primeras puntadas habían sido inseguras, chuecas e irregulares, pero una vez puso en práctica lo leído en el manual había conseguido trazar una línea recta y las costuras no se abrían sin importar cuánto tiraba de ellas.

A las tres de la mañana, declaró Sirius de lo más ufano a la soledad de su piso:

—¡Ja, sabía que podía!

Sin saber todavía que el disfraz le requeriría muchos más conocimientos que esas líneas rectas.

—¡Oh, no lo hiciste! —Rió James cuando Sirius se reunió con él en una de sus salidas semanales a beber una pinta de cerveza (Remus sólo se les unía una vez al mes y hoy no era una de esas) y le puso al tanto de sus últimos planes.

En concreto: De su labor de espionaje, pues aprovechando que había dejado a Teddy en la mañana a la escuela para ayudarle a Remus porque éste tenía que presentarse en una junta matutina media hora de lo habitual, Sirius se había quedado charlando con las mamás de los compañeros de curso de su ahijado, enterándose así de qué clase de disfraces planeaban ellas comprar. En apariencia desinteresado por un tema que nadie sospecharía que podía interesarle, había tomado nota de los detalles porque no quería que el vestido de Teddy fuera el peor de su grupo; si acaso, Sirius iba a tolerar un segundo o tercer lugar, pero no más. Su orgullo estaba en juego.

—¡Puedes apostar que sí! Y no me arrepiento —declaró Sirius, levantando su vaso y empinándoselo para beber hasta la última gota de cerveza antes de pedirle al cantinero otra ronda.

—Esto no es una competencia, ¿sabes? —Le recordó James a su amigo luego de que el cantinero les sirviera sus cervezas—. Son críos, son disfraces, es un festival escolar en el que nada está en juego. Puedes tomártelo con calma.

—Teddy es como mi hijo, y sabes bien que haría lo mismo con Harry de haber estado en esa situación —dijo Sirius con convicción, y James asintió una vez.

En el mundo había tres hechos contundentes: El sol salía por el este, Sirius estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Remus, y de paso, no había nada que éste no hiciera por las personas a las que amaba, en especial, sus ahijados.

—Intenta no llevarlo al extremo —fue el único consejo de James, que como bien sabía luego de tantos años de conocer a Sirius, con toda certeza caería en oídos sordos.

Remus fue el primero en tener un vistazo de lo que aquel proyecto implicaría para la vida de Teddy, Sirius y la suya cuando una tarde al volver del trabajo se topó con que nadie había acudido al vestíbulo a recibirlo. Por regla general, Sirius ya estaría ahí con una taza de té y preguntando por su día, pero en su lugar sólo se escuchaban voces del televisor y una conversación animada entre Sirius y Teddy en la salita, así que con curiosidad se dirigió hacia ahí tras retirarse con prisa los zapatos, la gabardina y el maletín.

Una vez en la salita descubrió a Teddy montado en una de las sillas de la cocina y a Sirius tomándole las medidas con una cinta métrica de vibrante color amarillo.

Sirius pareció salir de un trance al ver a Remus, y por inercia consultó la hora en su reloj. —¡Vaya, qué tarde se ha hecho! Lo siento, iré a preparar tu té y-...

—No, espera —lo detuvo Remus, que al acercarse tuvo un mejor vistazo de los dos cuadernos que descansaban en el sofá. Uno tenía cifras y anotaciones alrededor de un modelo anatómico que a todas luces era Teddy, pero el otro era uno de los blocs de dibujo de Sirius, y ahí podían verse a lápiz y pintados con acuarela, algunos modelos de vestido que éste había diseñado con intenciones de llevar del papel a la realidad haciendo uso de sus propias manos.

Sirius aguardó expectante la opinión de Remus, pues si bien éste no había tenido inconveniente al enterarse que Teddy representaría el papel de princesa porque así lo requería la obra, todavía podía tener una reacción diferente una vez que viera el vestido.

—Wow —musitó Remus, rozando con los dedos uno de los dibujos—. Nunca deja de asombrarme lo bien que dibujas.

—¿Y en cuanto a los diseños...?

Remus lo sorprendió con una pregunta de su cosecha. —¿Ya elegiste un modelo?

—Erm, no —dijo Sirius, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro—. A Teddy le gusta uno y a mí otro. Tal vez tú podrías ser el juez imparcial.

—¡Este es el mejor, papá, sin lugar a dudas! —Intervino Teddy, señalando uno de los modelos con su dedo—. Pero Sirius prefiere este otro. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Remus rió entre dientes. —Que no les seré de ayuda, porque mi favorito es éste —dijo al apuntar a un tercer modelo, y al unísono Sirius y Teddy soltaron un quejido.

Al final, Remus se les unió como ayudante mientras Sirius terminaba de tomarle las medidas a Teddy, y después fue quien sugirió dejar la elección del modelo al azar. Tras escribir varios números bajo los dibujos y por igual en pedazos de papel, fue Teddy quien eligió y el vestido ganador resultó ser un cuarto modelo que ninguno de ellos había elegido, pero que Sirius adecuó siguiendo las sugerencias de su modelo estrella y su progenitor, de tal modo que una hora después era otro dibujo nuevo y esta vez del agrado de todos.

—Se ha hecho tarde —dijo Remus de pronto, y con pies pesados se apresuró Teddy a tomar la indirecta por lo que era: Una orden de ducharse sin réplicas e irse a la cama.

Una vez a solas, Remus se sumó a Sirius en el pequeño sofá de segunda mano que apenas tenía dos plazas, y mirando por encima de su hombro a su bloc de dibujo, comentó la buena elección de colores.

Sirius golpeteó su bloc de notas justo sobre el dibujo, que tenía anotaciones de los tonos precisos para los cuales necesitaba comprar la tela. En este caso, en dos tonos de azul: Azul pálido y azul medianoche. La razón no había sido complicada, Teddy tenía los mismos rizos caoba que Remus, y Sirius había pensando que el contraste le sentaría bien. La imagen que había tenido en su cabeza era la de Remus en unas sábanas de ese color, y Sirius se había limitado a adecentar esa imagen y a sustituir a su mejor amigo con su ahijado para cerciorarse que los tonos fueran los adecuados para su piel y color de cabello.

—¿En verdad crees poder con el disfraz? —Preguntó Remus cuando el silencio de Sirius se hizo muy largo, y éste se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Claro que sí. Ten un poco más de fe en mí. ¿Qué no haría yo por Teddy? —«O por ti, ya que estamos», pensó sin que su rostro lo traicionara.

—Lo sé, pero es que...

—¿No sé coser? Bah. Todavía falta un mes para el festival, y cuatro semanas son más que suficientes para aprender lo básico. El resto es prueba y error.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió Remus, que puso su mano en la pierna de Sirius y éste tuvo que hacerse de todo su autocontrol disponible para no lanzarse sobre él y besarlo—. Porque todavía no es demasiado tarde para contratar una costurera que sepa bien lo que hace y-...

—¿Y admitir que no puedo? Tonterías —desestimó Sirius la sugerencia—. Lo digo en serio. Será divertido. Lily me acompañó a la mercería y tienen toda clase de libros para principiantes. La nueva máquina de coser que compré también incluye un manual ilustrativo fácil de comprender, y el resto es simple práctica. Teddy y yo nos divertiremos de lo lindo cosiendo ese vestido.

Remus pareció a punto de volver a insistir con el tema, pero Sirius puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un pequeño apretoncito.

—¿Puedes tener un poco de fe en mí?

—La tengo. Y más que un ‘poco’. Es sólo que...

—Moony...

—Vale —dijo éste tras una exhalación—. Pero no te sientas forzado a nada. Si lo quieres dejar, lo haces y ya está, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Sirius pensó que el escepticismo de Remus era infundado, que éste ya había olvidado cuán tenaz podía ser cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja y se proponía llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero también él había subestimado la pericia y nivel de habilidad que requeriría para llevar a cabo su ambicioso proyecto, y una semana después lo estaba viviendo en carne viva cuando por tercera vez pasó a la tienda a comprar tela porque había arruinado los metros anteriores con sus constantes costuras y descosturas.

—No lo entiendo, Lils —se quejó Sirius con Lily, que nuevamente iba con él como acompañante (y apoyo moral) y compartía a su lado el peso de su derrota—. He seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero continuo teniendo nudos por doquier, y el hilo hace lo que quiere...

—¿Listo para admitir que ha sido una mala idea?

—No, ha sido pésima, pero no me pienso rendir —rezongó Sirius, que después de conseguir que una empleada lo atendiera para cortar la tela que necesitaba, se cruzó de brazos y resopló—. A estas alturas ya no puedo echarme para atrás. Teddy cuenta conmigo para subir a ese escenario con sus mejores galas.

—¿Y si compras el disfraz? —Inquirió Lily revisando su móvil—. Hay tiendas en línea con modelos lindos. Podrías agregar una capa o algo así y darte por bien servido con tu aporte.

—¡No! —Se negó Sirius en rotundo—. Ni hablar.

—Siempre es todo o nada contigo, ¿uh? —Le chanceó Lily, pero guardó su móvil y procedió a compartir con Sirius sus propias teorías acerca de por qué sus últimas costuras no estaban resultando como él había planeado, como el tipo de tela y lo que debía hacer o no con ella.

Al final resultó que preguntar a una de las empleadas fue de ayuda, y de ese modo se enteraron que las telas elásticas eran más difíciles de coser porque requerían de una aguja especial, y que para nada eran recomendadas para principiantes.

—Comienza con esta tela —le aconsejó la mujer a Sirius, y quiso el destino que el tejido fuera adecuado para sus propósitos, pero sobre todo en los colores que él había seleccionado.

Tras comprar más tela (y un poco más extra por si acaso), Sirius agradeció la ayuda y pagó en caja.

Resultó que la empleada tenía razón y Sirius pudo trabajar con mayor facilidad con la nueva tela, de tal modo que para el final de la segunda semana ya tenía todas las piezas cortadas del modelo que había seleccionado y estaba listo para seguir instrucciones acerca de su ensamblaje.

Teddy, que en un inicio había estado la mar de satisfecho por su nuevo disfraz, pronto se fastidió con el asunto cuando descubrió que sus salidas espontáneas al parque se habían reducido casi a nada ahora que Sirius se pasaba las tardes pegado a su máquina de coser y practicando sin parar.

—¡Vamos, Sirius! —Se quejó Teddy no por primera vez en la tarde y le dio unos tirones a la manga de su padrino—. Estoy aburrido y quiero salir.

—Un rato más, Teddy —pidió Sirius, pero era la quinta vez en la tarde que se lo pedía, y el niño ya se había quedado sin paciencia.

—Pero ya no aguanto más —gimoteó Teddy de manera similar a como había hecho a los cuatro años, y por primera vez apartó Sirius la vista de las puntadas para prestarle atención.

Los ojos le dolían, igual que la cabeza, y Sirius no estaba de ánimos para lidiar tampoco con el mal humor de Teddy, así que acabó cediendo a salir al parque con la doble intención de cansar al niño y de paso despejarse porque estaba hasta la coronilla de que la condenada cremallera oculta del vestido fuera todo menos eso. Sin importar cuán cerca cosía de la línea punteada, al final el resultado era pobre.

Con un estiramiento de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza que hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda, Sirius accedió llevar a Teddy al parque, y de esa manera los dos liberaron la tensión de las últimas horas.

Mala suerte para Sirius que al volver Remus ya estuviera en casa, y a juzgar por el hecho de que estuviera recién salido de la ducha y los recibiera preguntando cuál de dos camisas resaltaba mejor el dorado de sus ojos, estaba a punto de salir a una cita.

—La verde —dijo Sirius con naturalidad, aunque por dentro su corazón se había encogido al tamaño de una pasa.

No era nada fuera de lo habitual que Remus saliera en citas. De vez en cuando, una vez cada mes o algo así, éste accedía a salir con alguien en plan de conocerse mejor y cerciorarse si eran compatibles como amigos o posible interés romántico. Hasta el momento nadie había llegado a esa segunda categoría, y Sirius podía respirar tranquilo cuando al volver Remus de sus citas le hacía saber a éste que no había tenido suerte, pero no siempre sus victorias eran totales. A veces debía conformarse con victorias parciales, porque en una o dos ocasiones Remus había retornado a casa mucho más tarde de la hora que había mencionado, y a juzgar por su aspecto, había tenido sexo. Pero hey, al menos no se había quedado a dormir fuera...

Para Sirius, que siempre se ofrecía a cuidar de Teddy mientras Remus volvía, eran esas ocasiones las que peor le sentaban, pero temeroso como se sentía de perder la amistad de Remus por sus estúpidos sentimientos nunca se atrevía a decir nada.

—No sabía que tenías una cita —dijo Sirius con tono indiferente—. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Una amiga de Alice. Se llama Emmeline Vance y trabaja en una editorial afiliada. Al parecer su pasión por los libros históricos sólo compite con la mía y eso la convierte en mi próxima alma gemela —dijo Remus, que sin importarle la presencia de Sirius, comenzó a vestirse ahí mismo.

Teddy había pasado de quedarse con los adultos y corrido a su habitación, así que Sirius siguió a Remus a su dormitorio para que éste le pusiera al tanto de la tal Emmeline Vance y lo que sabía de ella.

—Se supone que nos veremos para cenar y después unas copas —explicó Remus, con la camisa abrochada en todos sus botones, de pronto se despojó de su toalla y reveló su trasero desnudo.

Educadamente Sirius volteó en otra dirección, pero como nunca le costó mantener la vista al frente y recitar en su mente la tabla del nueve para no padecer de una inoportuna erección como las que solía tener en su adolescencia. Curiosamente, también por causa de Remus cuanto éste sin pudor alguno salía del baño comunal y procedía a cambiarse a un lado de su cama sin verse afectado porque el suyo fuera un dormitorio compartido con otros cuatro compañeros más.

—¿Crees tener suerte con ella esta noche? —Preguntó Sirius, listo para aplastarse el corazón si la respuesta era afirmativa, y Remus no lo decepcionó.

—Eso espero. Hace tanto tiempo que la única compañía que tengo es la de mi mano derecha que temo convertirme en uno de esos perros viejos que monta almohadas —rió Remus, y Sirius se le unió, si acaso para aparentar normalidad—. Olvidé mencionarlo, ¿podrías cuidar a Teddy? Si no puedes está bien, todavía puedo llevarlo con Lily y James, y-...

—No, deja, yo lo hago —se ofreció Sirius—. No me importa. De todos modos me iba a quedar un rato más trabajando en el disfraz.

—Te habría avisado con tiempo, pero es que Emmeline tiene la agenda de la próxima semana llena con un viaje fuera del país y hoy es el único día que puede verme. Mejor ahora que nunca, ¿no?

«Puedo apostar que eso mismo piensa ella...», concluyó Sirius para sí, que la única razón que podía encontrar para que la tal Emmeline Vance tuviera tal urgencia por cumplir su cita con Remus hoy y no la semana entrante cuando volviera de su viaje era porque quería algo de él, y no había que ser un genio para suponer lo peor. Nada como un polvo antes de un viaje hacer el trayecto más memorable.

—Tú diviértete —dijo Sirius, que después ayudó a Remus a elegir un saco y le atusó el cabello para dejárselo perfecto.

Con su intervención, estaba un 98% seguro que Emmeline Vance se lo llevaría a la cama si esos eran sus planes. Al fin y al cabo el look y la personalidad ya las tenía Remus, el resto era sólo suerte.

Y esa noche seguro que la tendría.

Ya que era viernes, Teddy se quedó hasta un poco más tarde despierto de lo acostumbrado, pero no tardó en quedarse dormido con su cabeza en el muslo de Sirius mientras éste realizaba unas cuantas puntadas en la manga del vestido para cerciorarse de que las piezas iban a embonar y no era necesario descoser más de lo que ya había hecho.

En la televisión, una vieja película se proyectaba sin atraer la atención de Sirius, y éste favoreció más los rizos de Teddy que el control remoto.

Después de medianoche, Sirius supuso que la cita de Remus con Emmeline no había salido tan mal para ellos, incluso si la perspectiva era terrible para él, y con los ojos arenosos tras horas de estar con la vista fija en el tejido del disfraz, hizo todo a un lado y se dispuso a llevar a Teddy a su cama y dormitar él en el sofá mientras Remus volvía.

Teddy despertó a medias cuando Sirius lo colocó en su cama y lo arropó, y preguntó: —¿Dónde está papá?

—Sigue en su cita. No tardará en volver —respondió Sirius, y Teddy arrugó la nariz—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir al sanitario?

—¿No podría papá sólo casarse contigo y ya está? —Cuestionó Teddy arrastrando las palabras y tan adormilado que bien podría haberse malentendido su mensaje, pero Sirius había absorbido por completo el sonido de su voz y no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—T-Teddy...

—Los oí hablar... A mamá y a papá... Ella lo acusó de estar enamorado de ti. Y tú lo estás de papá, ¿verdad?

Mil y un pensamientos distintos corrieron en todas direcciones en el cerebro de Sirius. Unos que le instaban a gritar, otros a llorar, unos más a reflexionar a fondo, y otros a cometer un acto impulsivo del que después podría arrepentirse... Al final no hizo nada, salvo apartarle un rizo de la frente a Teddy.

—Es tarde. Hora de dormir —le murmuró al niño, acariciando el centro de sus cejas y el puente de su nariz con movimientos lentos e hipnóticos de su dedo meñique, hasta que de pronto Teddy sonrió, y cerrando los ojos, volvió a dormirse.

Atrás sólo quedó Sirius, más confundido que nunca.

Remus llegó poco después de la una, y a juzgar por los dos botones abiertos de su camisa y las marcas oscuras que tenía en el cuello, los vaticinios de Sirius se habían cumplido.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Sirius desde el sofá, hecho pretzel debido a lo reducido del espacio, y Remus casi saltó fuera de su piel al descubrir que su plan de llegar a escondidas y caminando de puntitas había fallado.

—Regular.

—Pero tuviste sexo. —No una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Una pausa. —Sí.

Sirius no respondió nada, y en su lugar hizo a un lado la manta con la que se había tapado y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Quédate —pidió Remus—. Es tarde.

Lo era, pero ambos sabían que a Sirius no le tomaría nada conseguir un taxi que lo dejara en su propio piso.

En lugar de irse, Sirius optó por el camino inglés para el que había estado preparado desde el nacimiento.

—¿Té?

—Sí, por favor.

Bajo la severa luz de la cocina que a esas horas resaltaba los excesos del día y las imperfecciones de la noche, Sirius puso a hervir agua mientras Remus ayudaba con las tazas y las bolsitas, de paso haciendo un recuento de su noche.

—Emmeline es inteligente y hermosa, pero...

—¿Pero? —Presionó Sirius a la espera de una respuesta que le gustara menos.

—Pero no es lo que yo busco. No es para mí. El sexo estuvo bien, pero nos apresuramos y no fue placentero. Ella también tiene una niña pequeña en casa, y tenía prisa.

—No recordaba que fueras tan quisquilloso.

—Ya...

El silbido de la tetera sirvió como interrupción, y mientras preparaba el té, Sirius aprovechó para contarle a Remus de sus últimos avances con el vestido de Teddy. En silencio y con la vista fija en él, Remus absorbió cada una de sus palabras desde el otro lado de la mesita, e hizo las preguntas pertinentes en el momento preciso. Ese era parte de su encanto. Sirius nunca se sentía tan apreciado como cuando tenía la atención de Remus, porque él en verdad _escuchaba_ , no sólo esperaba su turno para hablar.

—Lo admito —dijo Remus cuando Sirius terminó su relato triunfal de cómo por fin el vestido tendría dos mangas funcionales y no sólo dos trozos de tela colgando de los hombros—. Pensé que era una idea terrible que Teddy participara en esa obra porque su disfraz corría el riesgo de ser...

—Puedes decirlo. Ni yo mismo creía poderlo lograr hace una semana. Había tanto que podía salir mal y por fortuna no lo hizo de manera irreparable.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti —dijo Remus—. Tu perseverancia. Nunca te rindes. Siempre te mantienes luchando sin importar que parezca una causa perdida.

—A veces eso juega en mi contra —masculló Sirius, pensando en su situación con Remus y la incapacidad que había tenido para asumir que esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos y arrancarlos de raíz.

—Al contrario —insistió Remus, que desde un enfoque diferente, tenía otros argumentos de peso—. Sabes cuándo mantenerte firme en tus propósitos porque tienes claro lo que quieres, pero sobre todo, no te rindes hasta conseguirlo. Es de envidiarse.

—Mmm —balbuceó Sirius con su taza pegada a los labios y bebiendo un sorbo. «Si tú lo dices...»

Después del té, vino la despedida, y aunque Remus insistió que Sirius podía quedarse a pasar la noche y hasta le ofreció la mitad de su cama, por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta, éste le rechazó.

En su lugar salió al frío de finales de noviembre, y con el alma aterida de un frío que duraba ya más de una década, se dedicó a buscar un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

Sirius se tomó un par de días antes de volver al hogar Lupin, no por cobardía, sino porque había dejado su propio trabajo crecer hasta límites inadmisibles y su editora encargada le había apretado las tuercas y reducido las fechas de entrega. Así que de mala gana había cumplido Sirius con los plazos fijados para sus ilustraciones y después enviado un mensaje a Remus:

SB: Por fin envié todo a la oficina y estoy libre de trabajo.

SB: ¿Quieres que hoy pase por Teddy al colegio?

RL: No será necesario.

RL: Harry lo hará.

RL: Teddy se quedará hoy con los Potter.

SB: Oh, ok.

Un tanto insatisfecho por la resolución de su día, Sirius permaneció con el móvil en la mano unos segundos más, indeciso de si su papel en la vida de Remus y Teddy era tan fácilmente desechable o... Lo que sea. Al parecer se las habían arreglado bien sin él, y era bueno, claro que sí, excepto por la parte donde él se sentía poca cosa y no podía sacudirse esa sensación de encima.

Pero Remus vino a solucionarlo cuando un par de segundos después envió un mensaje más.

RL: Si tienes la tarde libre, ¿por qué no pasas por el departamento?

RL: Será pasar tiempo juntos sin tener que hacer de niñeros.

RL: Los Potter prometieron traer a Teddy hasta las ocho.

RL: ¿Te apuntas?

SB: Ahí estaré.

Que por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciar Sirius la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su persona favorita.

Remus llegó a eso de las cuatro, con bollos de una panadería cercana que eran los favoritos de Sirius y un cartón de cervezas, pero su sonrisa perdió algo de su fuerza cuando Sirius se acercó a recibirlo con una taza de té y aspecto de haberse ocupado las horas previas a su arribo limpiando el piso y siendo productivo.

—No tenías que lavar la ropa —dijo Remus al escuchar el aparato en uno de sus ciclos—. Ya lo habría hecho yo más tarde.

—Ya, pero Teddy tiene mañana deporte y ninguno de sus cambios estaba limpio. Mejor antes que después, ¿no?

Remus no respondió, y aunque dejó que Sirius le ayudara con las bolsas de la compra y tomó su taza de té entre sus manos, éste tuvo la sensación de haberla cagada en grande sin saber cómo.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —Preguntó Sirius para deshacerse del extraño ambiente que se había instaurado entre ellos dos, y Remus pareció estar dispuesto a cumplir con esa tregua al hablarle de los últimos chismes en su oficina y un nuevo memorándum que el jefe había enviado y que establecía la apertura de una nueva sucursal, pero había algo apagado en su voz y no del todo en buen ánimo.

Remus se disculpó unos minutos para cambiarse de ropa a algo más casual, y mientras tanto Sirius buscó distraerse pasando un paño húmedo sobre las encimeras ya relucientes de la cocina. Así lo sorprendió Remus, que posicionándose detrás de él atrapó su mano con la suya y lo hizo detenerse.

—Basta. —Una pausa—. Por favor.

—Pero...

—No eres un sirviente, ¿ok?

—Remus...

—No necesitas atenderme como la realeza cuando llego del trabajo...

—Es sólo una taza de té —murmuró Sirius.

—... ni lavar mi ropa o la de Teddy —prosiguió Remus—. Mucho menos limpiar mi piso ni... Todo lo que haces extra por nosotros.

—Sólo son favores.

—Un favor es pasar a la tienda si se acabó la leche, no hacer semana a semana la compra y resistirte a recibir el pago íntegro por tu servicio. Sirius, te lo imploro... —La mano de Remus sobre la de Sirius ejerció fuerza, y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Apenas entonces apreció Sirius el calor del cuerpo de Remus pegado al suyo. Cómo su pecho estaba en perfecta alineación con su espalda, y que si se movía un poco podría sentir el contacto de su entrepierna con su trasero. Sirius exhaló con desgana para borrar esos pensamientos, se forzó a asentir una vez.

—N-No pensé que te molestara tanto —masculló para disimular su decepción, y Remus se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, pegando sus cuerpos todavía más, y con su mano libre rodeándolo a través del estómago.

—Lo único que me molesta es pensar que me aprovecho de tu bondad —murmuró Remus, y el calor de su aliento pasó rozando la mejilla de Sirius—. Tú siempre eres así conmigo y con Teddy.

—Porque los... quiero, por supuesto —dijo Sirius, y al girar el rostro en dirección hacia donde escuchaba más cerca la voz de Remus, descubrió su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo—. Son mis personas favoritas en el mundo, haría lo que fuera por ustedes.

—Ya, es una frase muy común y a veces vacía, pero tú siempre sabes cómo demostrarlo con acciones.

—¿De eso se trata? —Inquirió Sirius—. ¿Te molesta lo que hago?

—No, pero me frustra no tener la manera de corresponderte. Y lo que haces, todo lo que cuidas de Teddy y de mí... ¿Realmente lo haces porque quieres, correcto?

—Así es.

—Oh, Sirius —dijo Remus al apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Sirius y enterrar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sus siguientes palabras provocaron una reacción curiosa en éste, cuando su aliento le causó cosquillas, y el roce de sus labios una incipiente erección—. Eres el mejor. Jamás nos dejes. No sabría qué hacer sin ti.

—No es como si en verdad me necesitaras —dijo Sirius—. No hago nada que tú por tu cuenta no sepas hacer, sólo intento facilitarte las cosas.

—Haces más que eso —murmuró Remus, su agarre tornándose posesivo unos segundos antes de dejarlo ir y dar un paso atrás—. Lo siento si me he puesto... raro. Creo que necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.

—No hay problema —balbuceó Sirius, que por apoyo a Remus, iba a fingir que ahí nada había ocurrido.

Porque creer lo contrario sería hacerse vanas ilusiones.

Sirius casi tuvo una crisis cuando una tarde en que recogió a Teddy del colegio la profesora de su curso lo detuvo a la salida. Por ser él quien desde siempre estaba en la lista de tutores aprobados para Teddy y ya era familiar con los profesores, la directora y hasta los intendentes, Sirius no podía ni imaginarse qué razón tuviera la maestra para detenerlo salvo que Teddy tuviera alguna dificultad en su aula y quisiera charlarlo con él, pero en ese caso llamaría a Remus o a Dora.

—No le quitaré demasiado de su tiempo, señor Black —dijo la maestra, que presentándose como la señora Sprout le sonrió afablemente—. Los ensayos de la obra van viento en popa, y antes del gran día nos gustaría llevar a cabo un ensayo general con los disfraces para que los niño se habitúen a la idea de qué esperar el gran día de la presentación.

—Oh.

—Teddy me ha comentado que su papá está encargado del suyo.

—Erm, en realidad soy yo.

La señora Sprout entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo mayor aclaración. —Bueno, como padre de Teddy me gustaría recordarle de la fecha para ese ensayo y que bastaría sólo con traer el vestido. Ni los zapatos, accesorios o maquillaje son necesarios para ese día.

—Uhm, ok. Así será.

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señor Black —le estrechó la mano la señora Sprout antes de volver al interior del colegio.

A solas, Sirius cuestionó a Teddy acerca del intercambio que habían tenido acontecimiento.

—¿Le dijiste a tu maestra que yo soy tu papá? —Preguntó Sirius, y Teddy chupó su labio inferior hasta hacerlo desaparecer—. Teddy...

—Unas niñas se estaban burlando de que tú harías mi disfraz —farfulló Teddy, los ojos grandes y asustados—, te llamaban gay... ¡Así que tuve que defenderte!

—¿Y cómo exactamente defenderme incluyó... pues eso?

—Les dije que eras mi otro papá, y que si se metían contigo las acusaría con la profesora Sprout. No se detuvieron, Sirius, y la profesora Sprout tuvo que intervenir. Puso sus nombres en la pizarra de mal comportamiento, y también las castigó toda la semana sin salir al recreo. Dijo que eso les enseñaría a no molestarme sólo porque mi familia no es exactamente igual a la de ellas.

—Ah, vaya...

Teddy buscó su mano y le dio un tirón. —Eres mi otro papá, ¿verdad, Sirius? Porque cuidas de mí y pasas tiempo conmigo. Además, tú y papá se quieren mucho.

—Pero no estamos juntos, ¿entiendes eso? —Explicó Sirius—. Dos personas adultas necesitan hablar antes de estar juntas y hacer esa clase de compromiso.

—¿Y tú y papá ya hablaron?

—No.

—Pues deberían —resolvió Teddy, que sin más cambió de tema y pidió espagueti para la comida de ese día.

Para cumplir con los plazos de entrega, tanto de sus ilustraciones como del disfraz de Teddy, Sirius trabajó horas extras por los siguientes días, y se dejó los ojos y las manos en el proceso, de tal modo que cuando terminó apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y con los ojos abiertos.

Así lo encontró Remus en su piso, que para sorprenderlo y de paso agradecerle, pasó sin avisar trayendo consigo dos órdenes de sushi y un cartón de cerveza. Teddy brillaba por su ausencia, pues como Remus le explicó, había ido con Lily y Harry a una de las prácticas de rugby de éste último, y más tarde lo dejarían en casa.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar tiempo de calidad tú y yo —dijo Remus, que después rió entre dientes disfrutando de una broma propia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Oh, ya sabes. James adora llamarnos ‘un viejo matrimonio’, y eso de ‘tiempo de calidad’ parece ser una de esas expresiones que encajarían.

Sirius celebró su ocurrencia, y después guió a Remus a su cocina para sacar la comida de sus empaques, poner la cerveza a enfriar, y conseguir platos y cubiertos.

A diferencia del pisito de Remus, Sirius tenía para sí espacio de sobra con un departamento que por poco podía competir con una casa debido a la cantidad de metros cuadrados con los que contaba. Ahí el espacio sobraba, y seguido se arrepentía Sirius de haber comprado un inmueble que a todas luces jamás conseguiría llenar porque la única compañía que le apetecía de manera permanente en su vida era la de Remus y Teddy.

Sin un crío a quien distraer con el televisor como ruido de fondo, Sirius puso música, y al unírsele Remus en el sofá tarareó un par de estrofas antes de afirmar que sus gustos coincidían armoniosamente.

—Estoy contigo en eso —dijo Sirius, pues habían mezclado los dos sushis en un platón, y comían uno y uno sin tener que llevar la cuenta.

Después del primer bocado, Remus dijo: —Teddy me ha mostrado el vestido. Me recibió con él puesto, y es... Wow.

—¿Es un wow bueno o malo?

—¿Y lo dudas? Es increíble lo que has hecho, Sirius. Y los detalles en bordados...

—Lo siento si han quedado torcidos —murmuró Sirius—, apenas le estoy cogiendo el truco.

—¿Qué, me dices que es tu primera vez? —Se asombró Remus—. Porque jamás lo habría pensado. Realmente eres un hombre de múltiples talentos.

«Y ninguno de ellos me sirve para tenerte», pensó Sirius, pero como si Remus hubiera adivinado su pensamiento, éste se acercó a Sirius, y con su pulgar le limpió de la esquina del labio una gota de salsa de soya. Sirius no se movió, y Remus se demoró en mover su mano.

—Uhm... Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —dijo Sirius para aligerar el ambiente.

—Has sido más que eso en realidad. Teddy está feliz como nunca en la vida. Incluso me ha preguntado si puede utilizar ese vestido en otras ocasiones además de la obra.

—¿Y qué le has respondido?

—Que sí. Al diablo con lo que piensen los demás. Si mi hijo en vestido de princesa ofende su vista, pueden mirar en otra dirección, ¿no crees? Teddy es sólo un crío disfrazándose, no veo cuál es el problema.

Sirius sonrió levemente para sí. —Qué no habría dado por tener un padre como tú mientras estaba creciendo. Y en su lugar...

—Hey, no pienses en eso —dijo Remus, que atento a la expresión contrariada de Sirius, ignoró el espacio entre ellos. Esta vez, en lugar de un dedo, tocó su rostro con la palma completa y lo acunó—. No tuviste un par decente de padre, pero tuviste a tu tío Alphard. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ha sido mejor que un padre para ti y Regulus.

—Seh...

—Justo como tú... para Teddy... —Agregó Remus, en voz tan baja que Sirius temió haberlo escuchado mal, pero al buscar en los ojos de Remus una aclaración, se encontró con un par de pupilas dilatadas en las que bien podría hundirse sin importarle a qué clase de consecuencias se enfrentaría después.

—Hablando de eso... —Intentó decir Sirius, pero Remus se le adelantó.

—Lo sé. La profesora de Teddy llamó a casa hace un par de semanas preguntando acerca del segundo padre de Teddy y si deberíamos de agregar un tercer nombre para Dora.

—Ah, supongo que si te lo tomas con tanta calma... ¿No te molestó?

—No. ¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco. Teddy es como un hijo para mí. Igual que Harry —se apresuró Sirius a clarificar, y los dedos de Remus que habían acariciado su mejilla temblaron y se apartaron.

—Sirius...

—Terminemos de comer —dijo Sirius, que después fingió un bostezo exagerado—. Después no me vendría mal irme temprano a dormir.

—Sí, claro —coincidió Remus, que volviendo a su distancia habitual, actuó igual que Sirius.

Ahí _nada_ había ocurrido.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —se disculpó Dora no por primera vez en los últimos cinco minutos, y de nueva cuenta le hizo saber Sirius que no había problema alguno, porque en verdad no lo había.

Dora se había llevado a Teddy consigo para ese fin de semana, pero la mañana del sábado había llamado a Remus a punto de tener una crisis de medio pelo cuando le surgió un imprevisto en el trabajo que le requería volver a la oficina y trabajar ese día y el siguiente de jornada completa y continua. Con sus padres fuera de Londres para un fin de semana romántico en una finca al norte y Remus cumpliendo con las clases de un diplomado sabatino que le garantizaría un aumento de sueldo al final de sus tres meses de duración, Dora había acudido a Sirius por ayuda y sin dudar ni un segundo en que el cuidado de su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

De hecho, Dora había pensado en los Potter como una opción, pero el propio Teddy había pedido quedarse con su padrino, y así fue como se presentaron en su domicilio a eso de las siete y tras haber anunciado su llega con la corta antelación de cinco minutos.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —la apaciguó Sirius una vez más, ayudándole a bajar el equipaje de Teddy del automóvil—. Yo me encargo del resto.

—Teddy no ha desayunado y-...

—Le gusta el cereal con leche de chocolate, lo sé.

—Pero es alérgico a-...

—Los plátanos, ajá.

—Y no lo dejes ver demasiada televisión o-...

—Tendrá jaquecas —completó Sirius por tercera vez la oración de Dora. No en balde cuidaba de Teddy más de lo que ella lo hacía, tal vez más incluso que Remus, y conocía al niño, sus gustos, preferencias, aversiones y límites mejor que ellos dos juntos—. No tengas cuidado, yo velaré por él.

—Y mejor que yo por lo que veo —dijo Dora con un suspiro de alivio, poniéndose en puntitas para alcanzarlo en un abrazo y después darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla—. Remus tiene razón, eres el mejor.

—Los halagos no harán que elija cuál de mis dos ahijados es el favorito —le chanceó Sirius, pero Dora le ganó la jugada con una respuesta que lo trastocó.

—Puede que no, pero cuando tú y Remus decidan dejar de ser un par de cabezotas entonces no tendrás que elegir porque Teddy será tu hijo y esa competencia no tendrá sentido.

—D-Dora...

—Tengo que irme. Te encargo a Teddy, ¿ok? Confío en ti —dijo con sinceridad absoluta, que para trabajar día y noche desmantelando redes de pornografía infantil, eso tenía que significar el mundo.

Atrás sólo se quedó Sirius confundido, y a punto de tener una crisis de su propia cosecha... Que Teddy postergó cuando adormilado y todavía en pijama le tiró de la manga y le pidió volver a la cama.

Obediente, Sirius lo llevó al interior de su piso.

Teddy acampó por el resto de la mañana en la cama de Sirius con el control remoto en la mano y el ruido de las caricaturas de fondo mientras su padrino dormitaba, y no fue sino hasta media mañana cuando éste por fin despertó del todo y ofreció sus siempre bien recibidos pancakes con chispas de chocolate. La receta en sí era mejor sin las chispas, pero Lupin a fin de cuentas, Teddy se saboreó con la idea del chocolate y siguió a Sirius a la cocina y le sirvió de ayudante.

Conversando como viejos amigos, siempre como iguales, Sirius y Teddy tuvieron la masa en tiempo récord y los primeros pancakes sobre la plancha caliente justo para enviarle a Remus una fotografía cuando éste preguntó por Teddy y su comportamiento.

Por si acaso, Sirius agregó una descripción:

SB: No te preocupes tanto por nosotros.

SB: Nos la estamos pasando de maravilla.

Y Remus no se quedó corto con una respuesta que hizo a Sirius anhelar su compañía.

RL: Lo que daría por estar ahí con ustedes.

Que de hecho se volvió realidad cuando en las primeras horas de la tarde Remus arribó al departamento de Sirius trayendo consigo tres bolsas con órdenes de un sitio de comida típica hindú por el cual los tres tenían profunda predilección.

—Oh, pensé que no te vería sino hasta más tarde —dijo Sirius con gusto cuando Remus hizo uso de la llave que tanto tiempo atrás le había dado del piso, y éste encogió un hombro.

—Bueno... Tenía otros planes después de mis clases, pero decidí que prefería venir aquí a pasar tiempo con mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

—Papá tenía una cita —le confió Teddy a Sirius, con tan poca delicadeza que Remus frunció el ceño aunque no perdió la sonrisa.

—¿Alguien nuevo? —Preguntó Sirius, sólo para cerciorarse.

—Emmeline.

—Mmm.

—Fue ella la que me pidió vernos de nuevo y... Teddy, ¿por qué no vas al otro cuarto a ver televisión? —Sugirió Remus en un evidente intento por ganarse privacidad con Sirius, pero su hijo no tardó en replicar que era imposible cumplir sus órdenes.

—Sirius no tiene televisor, papá.

—Ve a mi cuarto y utiliza mi portátil —sugirió Sirius, y ya que tenía una colección nada desdeñable de juegos, Teddy accedió encantado.

A solas en la cocina y orbitando el uno alrededor del otro como estrellas binarias que no se decidieran nunca a colisionar, resultó ser Remus el que rompiera el silencio buscando comunicación.

—Uhm, no quería ir.

—¿Uh?

—A la cita. Es decir, Emmeline es divertida y en verdad somos similares en gustos, pero eso sólo la convierte en una buena amiga.

—¿El sexo fue tan malo?

Remus resopló. —Te lo dije antes, nada del otro mundo. He tenido besos que me han sacudido más que el sexo con ella, eso por seguro.

—¿Conque besos, eh? —Le chanceó Sirius—. ¿Y quién fue la afortunada?

—Verás, es que de hecho-...

—¡Sirius! —Interrumpió Teddy a los adultos desde el otro lado del departamento—. ¿Cuál es tu contraseña?

Sirius abrió la boca y la cerró con brusquedad. Después de todo, no iba a gritar con Remus ahí presente que su contraseña era ‘Moony69’ ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Antes prefería machacarse el dedo meñique del pie contra la esquina de un mueble que pasar por semejante confesión, así que se disculpó con Remus para ir a su habitación e ingresar la contraseña manualmente.

A su regreso, Remus se había sentado a la mesa y lucía frustrado.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitar una taza de té cargada. O tres...

—No, no es eso —masculló Remus pasándose la mano por el cabello y despeinándose unos cuantos rizos—. Respecto a lo de antes-...

—¡Sirius! —Volvió Teddy a la carga, y el suspiro de exageración de Remus hizo a Sirius pensar en una versión más grande y petulante del niño.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Sirius al pasar a su lado y darle un apretón en el hombro, y Remus rozó sus nudillos en un gesto que puso a burbujear su piel igual que si se hubiera quemado.

Dejar a Teddy instalado en su cama y absorto en su portátil requirió un par de minutos, pero valió la pena porque Remus ya había puesto la tetera, las tazas y esperaba por él.

—Toma asiento —le pidió con una súplica—, y no más interrupciones.

—Vale, ok...

En lugar de quedar frente a frente separados por la mesa, Remus eligió el asiento contiguo al de Sirius, y retomó el tema de su cita con Emmeline como si no hubiera quedado diez minutos atrás en el olvido.

—Cancelé la cita que teníamos para hoy. Ni siquiera sé qué estaba pensando cuando acepté. Supongo que era soledad, y que la perspectiva de sexo fácil me tentó... Pero no es todo lo que busco, ¿sabes? Incluso si la tinta en los papeles del divorcio todavía está fresca, la separación entre Dora y yo ocurrió hace años, y creo que es hora de asumir que puedo, y _quiero_ seguir adelante.

—Me alegro por ti, Remus, en serio —dijo Sirius, que con el pecho constreñido por las posibles implicaciones de aquella resolución en su amigo, se mantenía firme en su propósito de siempre estar a su lado apoyándolo.

—También... —Remus bajó el mentón, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron el rostro de Sirius—. Ya va siendo hora de que asuma ciertas verdades... Desde siempre fui consciente de cosas acerca de mí, y me engañé por años pensando que una excepción no me convertía en eso...

—Remus...

—Soy bisexual, Sirius —dijo Remus, y su amigo dio un respingo—. Desde que tengo memoria lo soy, y sólo una vez actué acorde a mis deseos... Sólo con una persona.

Después de casi dos décadas, era la primera vez que Remus hacía mención del corto tiempo que él y Sirius habían disfrutado juntos en Hogwarts, cuando el juego era la exploración y no había compromisos. Por aquel entonces Sirius ya había entregado su corazón a Remus, e incluso si para éste eso no significaba nada, él ya había hecho las paces de estar bien con su rechazo.

La vida no había hecho más que reiniciar ese ciclo, con Remus rememorando ese punto de partida y compartiéndolo con Sirius como había hecho entonces. Sólo no del modo que había sido por aquel entonces.

—Nunca te lo agradecí —dijo Remus en voz baja, y una media sonrisa adornó su boca—. Fuiste mi primer beso, ¿sabes?

—Estás de broma, ¿no? Todos saben que te besaste con aquella Ravenclaw en los invernaderos la primavera anterior. Era de lo único que se hablaba.

—Nah. Ella me besó en la mejilla, y le hizo creer a todos otra historia diferente. Yo sólo... la dejé. Era mejor que admitir que no me había sentido con ánimos. Nunca he sido de los que puede ser íntimo sin sentimientos.

—Emmeline puede pensar lo contrario... —Bromeó Sirius, pero su chiste cayó en saco roto y por una fracción de segundo una mueca adornó las facciones de Remus.

—Lo hice porque... Estaba ahí, y tomé lo que Emmeline me ofrecía. No sirvió de nada para olvidar.

«¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar qué?», pensó Sirius, pero se lo guardó para sí. Era lo mejor. No indagar. No retorcer más el puñal que ya llevaba clavado en el pecho.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —Retomó Remus el hilo de su conversación, y el potente silbido de la tetera los interrumpió por tercera vez aquella tarde.

Sirius se puso en pie en el acto y mantuvo su distancia con Remus al servir el agua caliente y abandonar la silla en la que había estado sentado para sugerir asomarse por su balcón. En realidad era una ventana con apenas espacio saliente para unas cuantas macetas, pero en Londres no se podía pedir demasiado en materia de espacio, y Remus accedió reluctante a unírsele al lado de un par de macetas en periodo de letargo por el próximo invierno sólo para disfrutar la brisa helada que contrastaba tan de maravilla con las tazas calientes entre sus dedos.

—¿Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo, correcto? —Inquirió Sirius, y a su lado, Remus asintió una vez, sus ojos turbios como una tormenta de arena en ciernes.

Lo sabía, claro, pero no todo lo que implicaba.

A menos de una semana de la gran presentación de Teddy, Sirius y Remus se les unieron a los Potter a una de las cenas habituales que estos organizaban en su casa un jueves de cada mes. Con los críos en el segundo piso jugando una partida de videojuego, los cuatro adultos disfrutaban en sobremesa del café digestivo que James había preparado en su nueva máquina de _espresso_. En opinión de Sirius y Remus, no superaba para nada el té que ello estaban acostumbrados a tomar con el postre, pero James había sido tan insistente de estrenar la máquina y también el nuevo juego de tacitas que le venían a juego que no habían podido negarse a ello.

Al terminar, Remus se ofreció a ayudar a James a recoger las tazas y lavarlas en la cocina, y fue entonces cuando Lily aprovechó para hablar con Sirius.

—¿Has considerado decirle a Remus de tus sentimientos por él? —Inquirió ella sin ambages, y Sirius se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¡Diox, Lily! —Siseó Sirius—. ¡Chist! Te pueden escuchar.

—¿Y no sería lo mejor?

—¡No! Claro que no. ¿Qué dices?

—Mira, sé que me hiciste jurar que guardaría ese secreto para ti, pero...

—No hay peros, Lily. Demasiado está en riesgo como para fastidiarlo todo con mis sentimientos no correspondidos.

—¿Pero y si-...?

—No lo digas. Basta —le interrumpió Sirius poniendo la palma de su mano abierta como barrera.

—Pero...

—No, Lils. Déjalo estar.

—Vale.

Porque se había quedado una cucharita sobre la mesa, Sirius aprovechó el llevarla a la cocina como pretexto para alejarse, pero al entrar a la habitación descubrió a Remus y a James charlando de manera acalorada en susurros frente al fregadero. Remus tenía las manos repletas de espuma en tanto que James tenía un trapo y secaba las tacitas de _espresso_ con tanta fuerza que bien podría reventarlas, y a juzgar por las palabras sueltas de su diálogo, estaban enfrascados en una media discusión.

—Considéralo...

—No.

—Ustedes dos son tan...

—No es tu lugar para decidir por mí.

—Harían bien en sacar la cabeza del trasero y ver mejor a su alrededor.

—No te atrevas a hacer algo. Me lo juraste, James, que guardarías mi secreto y...

Como si de un sexto sentido se tratara, Remus de pronto guardó silencio y miró por encima de su hombro a Sirius, que de pronto se acobardó.

—L-Lo siento —trastabilló con la lengua—. No pretendía espiarlos... Se quedó esta cucharilla en la mesa y... Uhm...

Tras dejar la cucharilla en el fregadero, Sirius salió de la cocina y regresó al comedor, donde Lily leyó en su rostro su turbación y arqueó una ceja.

—No tienes buen aspecto —comentó de pasada, y Sirius movió la cabeza de lado a lado, presa de un tic nervioso—. ¿Sirius?

—No es nada.

—Eres tan transparente... Pero si no quieres hablar, ven acá —le instó a acercarse a su silla, y al hacerlo tuvo Sirius el privilegio de un abrazo suyo.

Dicha fuera la verdad, Sirius había encontrado a Lily fastidiosa durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces era una chica pobre que se había ganado una plaza en aquel prestigioso colegio por sus propios méritos, y no había pocos entre el alumnado que veían como una afrenta que alguien con sus orígenes humildes compitiera con el resto por un lugar. Lily había sido brillante, a la vez que orgullosa, y esa combinación había atraído a James desde un inicio, siempre listo para la competencia de intelectos y habilidades.

En esos primeros años habían ido nariz con nariz por los primeros puestos, y su rivalidad como los mejores de su curso habría sido legendaria por sí sola, pero James además se había enamorado de Lily casi desde el primer día, y a partir de tercer curso no había momento que desperdiciara para no contarle de sus sentimientos por ella. Por supuesto, Lily lo había rechazado sin parar, acusándolo de arrogante y cabeza hueca, y Sirius la había despreciado no como el resto por sus libros de segunda mano y constante necesidad de probarse a sí misma, sino por romperle el corazón a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Quisiera su retorno a Londres y conocerla bajo otros términos darle otra oportunidad para ver a Lily bajo una luz diferente, y sólo entonces apreció Sirius que los sentimientos de James siempre habían sido correspondidos desde el día uno, pero que Lily realmente había sido la más lista de los dos para esperar el momento y lugar adecuados para hacer de la suya una historia que perdurara.

Del fastidio y ocasional rencor que alguna vez sintiera por ella, Sirius pasó a sentir afecto sincero por ella y a considerarla una miembro más de su familia por elección. Que además ella le diera a Harry y le pidiera junto con James ser su padrino sólo sirvió para sellar el trato, y en la actualidad no era únicamente su mejor amiga, sino también la figura materna que alguna vez necesitara al crecer.

Lily lo mataría por llamarle ‘mamá’ en su mente, pero mientras Sirius recibía de ella un abrazo y el murmullo de “ya, ya...” que venía a ser ‘ya (pasará), ya (estarás mejor)’ la idea se asentó en su cabeza y se negó a marcharse.

—Estás tan cerca de conseguir lo que quieres —le hizo saber Lily con una entonación inusual, y Sirius se puso rígido en su abrazo—. No la cagues.

—Lils...

—No la cagues, Sirius Black —insistió ella—. Mantén los ojos abiertos y la mente alerta.

—¿Ese es tu consejo?

—Es mi orden y es absoluta —dictaminó ella antes de soltarlo, e igual que a veces hacía con Harry, le dio unas palmaditas en la mollera.

Quizá Sirius no estaba solo al verla como mamá, y Lily también lo veía un poco como a un hijo.

Apenas un par de días después, y a escasas veinticuatro horas de que la obra en la que Teddy participaría se estrenara, Sirius hacía lo propio como espectador en una de las últimas filas de asientos del auditorio.

Era después de clases, el último ensayo con el vestuario listo antes de la gran fecha, y Sirius era uno de los pocos asistentes entre el público. La mayoría de los padres todavía estaba en el trabajo, pero él había prometido a Teddy estar ahí para darle ánimos, y hasta el momento parecía habérselas ingeniado sin problemas.

Con su vestido terminado a base de sudor y lágrimas, Teddy destacaba por encima de las otras ‘princesas’ gracias a sus rizos castaños que Sirius había peinado de antemano para suavizar sus rasgos y confundir a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir que los niños no debían representar papeles de niñas y viceversa. Además, Teddy también había puesto de su parte al memorizarse cada pase de baile y manierismo necesario para darle realismo a la obra, y en esos instantes el ensayo era tan bueno como seguro lo sería la noche del estreno.

Sirius había tomado un par de fotografías que envió a Remus para mantenerlo al tanto, pero éste no había respondido todavía, así que su primera suposición era que estaba en una junta y ya lo haría más tarde, pero no tardó la realidad en corregirlo cuando ya en el último acto de la obra, justo cuando Sirius más interesado estaba en el desenlace sobre el escenario, una persona se acercó caminando a él en su pasillo y ocupó justo el asiento a su lado.

—¡Remus! —Se sorprendió Sirius, y a un par de filas de distancia alguien los mandó callar.

—Menos mal que alcancé a llegar —dijo Remus en un susurro, revelando su respiración agotada.

—Te envié fotografías.

—Recién las vi. El disfraz de Teddy es el mejor.

—Teddy _es_ el mejor —le corrigió Sirius, pero Remus lo dejó metafórica y literalmente sin aliento cuando ignoró el reposabrazos en medio de ellos dos, y sin importarle la locación o que estaban a la mitad de una obra, sujetó su rostro con una mano y lo besó en los labios.

Azorado, echó atrás la cabeza, y captó en las penumbras de la sala la expresión dolida de Remus por su reacción.

—¿Qué fue-...? —Intentó vocalizar Sirius, pero era como si una mano invisible presionara su garganta. A falta de palabras, una risita nerviosa le atacó, y de vuelta alguien en la distancia de la sala les riñó ‘por estar armando alboroto allá atrás, con un demonio’.

—Carajo —maldijo Remus por lo bajo, que amagó ponerse en pie para marcharse, pero Sirius lo detuvo con una mano en torno a su muñeca.

Remus se quedó, y Sirius no lo dejó ir.

Finalizado el ensayo, la profesora de teatro (Miss Trelawney, tan dramática como siempre con sus enormes gafas y excesivo número de abalorios en torno a los brazos) sorprendió a sus alumnos con un pequeño convivio que consistió en una cena de pizzas y refresco, y prolongó todavía más la agonía de Sirius y Remus, que no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabra alguna más allá del desempeño de Teddy en el escenario. Sirius de hecho no había dejado ir a Remus del todo, y éste a su vez no se había despegado de su lado, de tal manera que cuando el ruido en la sala se hizo abrumador, los dos acordaron tácitamente salir al pasillo para esperar a Teddy.

En la semiprivacidad de un corredor desierto de la escuela de Teddy, Sirius por fin puso distancia entre él y Remus, y cruzándose de brazos abordó el gran elefante blanco de la habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso de antes?

—Sirius...

—Me besaste.

—Lo siento.

Sirius parpadeó, y se demoró un segundo de más en volver a abrir los ojos. —¿Lo sientes en verdad o...?

Remus alzó el mentón, desafiante. —Bueno, no. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y...

—¿Cuánto?

—Años. Por lo menos desde... —Sirius contuvo el aliento—. Desde Hogwarts al menos.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Lo siento —repitió Remus—. Por si he malinterpretado todo y arruinado nuestra amistad y-... ¡Oh!

En una acción similar a la que Remus había cometido sobre él antes, Sirius se abalanzó sobre éste, y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, unió sus bocas en un beso que fue más bien un magullar de sus labios y entrechocar de sus dientes. No había nada de placentero ni sensual en un beso como ese, y sin embargo resultó ser justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

Al separarse, Sirius quiso dar un paso atrás pero Remus lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura e impidiéndoselo.

—No quiero dejarte ir —murmuró Remus—. No otra vez...

—Entonces no lo hagas —musitó Sirius de vuelta, que había esperado media vida para escuchar esas palabras y ahora que las tenía no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Igual que si hubieran viajado dos décadas atrás en el pasado, eran ellos dos en sus versiones adolescentes. Corazones acelerados, manos sudorosas, un agradable dolor en el estómago por causa de los nervios. El que incluso estuvieran en el pasillo de la escuela de Teddy y rodeados de los típicos aromas de su colegio (porque daba igual el lugar, la atmósfera era similar) sólo le sumaba puntos al momento.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar —dijo Remus, afianzando más su agarre y de manera posesiva pegando su pelvis a la de Sirius—, pero esto se siente tan bien ahora mismo.

—Seh —coincidió Sirius con él, igual de deseoso de ponerle fin, colocando su mentón en el hombro de Remus.

Al final no fueron ellos, sino Teddy quien le puso punto final al momento que compartían cuando asomó la cabeza al pasillo, y tras dar con su papá y padrino ni se inmutó. Aunque Sirius y Remus se separaron rápido y con desgana, el único comentario de Teddy era que ya habían terminado de comer, y que ya podían irse.

—La profesora Trelawney dijo que mi vestido era uno de los mejores —dijo Teddy con una sonrisa amplia—. Seguro se lo dijo a todos, pero yo sé que en mi caso es verdad. Gracias, Sirius.

Y anonadado por la tarde que estaba teniendo, éste sólo atinó a asentir.

Sirius volvió con Remus y Teddy a su casa y aceptó a quedarse a cenar, pero incluso si rió con ellos alrededor de la mesa y fingió estar interesado en los pormenores de la obra que su ahijado les compartió, su mente estaba en otro lado. En concreto, en el pie de Remus que bajo la mesa seguía encontrando el suyo y las miradas significativas que éste le enviaba cada tanto.

Finalizada la cena, la limpieza y después todavía de enviar a Teddy a ducharse porque al día siguiente tenía por delante una jornada atareada, Sirius y Remus pasaron a sentarse en el sofá de éste último en extremos opuestos y con la vista al frente. De la cercanía de antes no quedaba gran cosa, y costaba romper el mutismo, pero Remus lo hizo primero.

—¿Hiciste a James y a Lily jurar que no me contarían nada de tus sentimientos por mí?

Sirius resopló. —Uhm, sí.

—Yo hice lo mismo. Y al parecer tenían apuestas acerca de cuánto tiempo nos tomaría darnos cuenta por nosotros mismos... Los años que estuve con Dora decidieron no mover las aguas, pero ahora que aparentemente somos un par de densos...

—¿Así nos llamaron?

—Palabras textuales de James: “Densos, cabezas dura y demasiado viejos para desperdiciar un día más.” Y tiene razón, ¿no? Este último año jugando a la casita ha sido agónico...

Sirius rió entre dientes, porque saber que no era el único viviendo esa fantasía de compartir un hogar donde Remus salía a trabajar y él se encargaba del piso y de Teddy. Incluso si era un plan anticuado y descabellado, era lo poco que tenía y lo mucho a lo que se había aferrado.

—En verdad no quería que pensaras que estaba feliz con esta especie de acuerdo —prosiguió Remus—. Te estoy por completo agradecido en todo lo que has hecho por Teddy y por mí en este último año. No tengo manera de compensártelo, y a la vez... Necesito confirmar si lo has hecho porque soy tu amigo, porque Teddy es tu ahijado, o porque... No estoy leyendo demasiado entre líneas, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué no ambas razones? —Replicó Sirius, bajando la vista a sus manos y jugando con la cutícula de uno de sus dedos—. Lo hacía sin dobles intenciones. Realmente eres mi mejor amigo y me tomo mi papel de padrino en serio porque no hay nada en este mundo que no haría por Teddy...

—Un vestido incluido —murmuró Remus con humor, y Sirius sonrió.

—Exacto, también un vestido. Pero... También me gustaba jugar a la casita contigo. Me declaro culpable de eso, y entiendo si decides que es hora de ponerle un alto.

—No actúes como si el beso de antes no lo significara todo para los dos —le riñó Remus de buena gana—. ¿Tengo que ser más claro contigo?

—Por favor —pidió Sirius, exhalando entrecortadamente. Después de una larga, _larguísima_ espera, su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad y no podía procesarlo.

—Me gustas tanto, Sirius Black —dijo Remus con un alivio tangible en su voz, como si años de cargar con un peso físico en su espalda le hubieran hecho doler—. No podía creer mi suerte cuando nos besamos en Hogwarts, y tampoco cuando volviste a Londres... No puedo decir que lamento cómo se han dado las cosas entre nosotros porque Dora es un capítulo importante de mi vida. Ella fue mi familia, me dio a Teddy y...

—Hey... —Extendió Sirius su mano y la colocó sobre sus nudillos—. Eso no es nada de lo que te tengas que disculpar, o justificar, o... Nada en realidad. Es el pasado, que permite este instante en particular... He sido paciente para algo que creí que jamás llegaría a ocurrir, y ahora que por fin está pasando, es un milagro por sí solo, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —dijo Remus, que volteó la mano que tenía en su regazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius.

Tácito quedó entre ellos que estaban en ciernes a un gran paso de sus vidas, también al mejor de sus vidas.

Sirius y Remus habían decidido ir despacio y a su ritmo, sin tener que compartir el cambio de estatus entre ellos dos con nadie, pero al día siguiente después de que bajara del escenario y los Potter y Dora lo esperaran con los brazos abiertos para felicitarlo por tener un papel en la obra, Teddy no se midió al abrazarlos, y por turnos susurrarles cierta información al oído...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya era hora.

—Vaya pues.

—¡Genial!

—¡Enhorabuena!

La algarabía entre sus familiares y amigos puso en evidencia a la feliz pareja, que tras una mirada de resignación entre ellos, confirmó que estaban juntos.

—¿Fue mi charla, verdad? —Se atribuyó James el mérito, pero Remus lo desmintió con una sonrisa.

—En realidad... Fue el disfraz.

—¿El disfraz? —Inquirió Sirius, y Teddy se levantó los faldones de su vestido para dar una vuelta que hondeara los amplios bajos.

—Exacto —confirmó Remus—. Me hizo percatarme que sólo alguien que podía amar a ese nivel a mi propio hijo valía la pena luchar.

—Y como siempre, me alegra dejar a mi hijo en buenas manos —celebró Dora con ellos, dando su aprobación así a la feliz pareja.

Con Teddy en medio de sus ahora dos padres y una madre, pronto surgió la propuesta de una cena celebratoria, y con ello, la narración pormenorizada de cómo se habían dado los hechos para que esa historia de amor entre Sirius y Remus se llevara a cabo.

—Ok —accedió Sirius—, pero omitiré los detalles, uhm, escabrosos.

—El sexo, Sirius se refiere al sexo —clarificó Remus.

—Sólo porque todavía no lo ha habido —agregó Sirius, y salvo Teddy y Harry que arrugaron la nariz con exagerado asco, el resto de adultos rieron por la ocurrencia.

—Todavía.

—Pero lo habrá.

—Y mucho.

—¡Papá!

—¡Tío Remus!

Que dicha fuera la verdad, Sirius y Remus habían dormido juntos la noche anterior. Literalmente, en la misma cama y en ropa interior, besándose hasta quedar agotados, pero sin cruzar una línea imaginaria debajo de sus ombligos. Ya habría tiempo después para eso, porque primero querían ir despacio y saborear cada paso a sabiendas de que no habría repeticiones.

El uno para el otro, eran para siempre.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, tuve momentos de regresión con Sirius cosiendo y renegando porque las puntadas no salían. Nunca he cosido un vestido de princesa como el de Teddy, pero sufrí mientras lo describía. Por otro lado, ¿qué prueba de amor más contundente hay que un vestido de princesa para el hijo de tu enamorado? Remus habría de ser ciego para no tomarlo en cuenta, considerando la historia que tienen, los sentimientos, y que Teddy ya adora a Sirius como un segundo papá.   
> Espero les haya gustado leer esto tanto como a mí escribirlo :) Cualquier kudos/comentario es bien recibido.  
> Besucos~!


End file.
